Pixie Princess Piki
by Zana Moon
Summary: Kero falls in love....with a stuffed animal? Oh, the irony! [WARNING: My first fanfic. Read at your own risk.]
1. Chapter 1 Tomoyo reveals

This is my very first fan-fiction! That being said, it's short and not-that-good. It's kinda like a practice thing. So hopefully, I'll have some longer, better, more interestings stories up soon. Please R&R. But no flames please. I don't need people telling me my stories suck. Tell me why they suck!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Duh.

* * *

CH.1Tomoyo reveals...

"Wow! I can't beileve Tomoyo has so many of my card captures on video tape." Sakura exclaimed, feeling a bit flattered and impressed all at once, going through the stacks of videos. She knew Tomoyo always carried her camera around, and they watch the videos all the time, but it still seemed amazing to her when seeing saw how many there were.

"There could cause a lot of problems if someone found any of these, you know." Syaoran commented. He was seated on the couch next to Sakura, looking skeptically at a tape.

"No worries Li. I keep them safe and secure." This reassuring voice came from Tomoyo herself, now entering the room with a colorful bundle of something in her arms. She took a seat on the other side of Sakura. "Look," She said cheerfully, unfolding the bundle of cloth and holding it up, "I've made you a new costume Sakura!" Neither of them were surprised; Tomoyo made costumes for Sakura as much as she taped her. Sakura thanked her, admiring the velvet red cloth, but Syaoran seemed rather bored.

"Is this what you wanted to show us?" He asked. Tomoyo shook her head, still smiling. She gently laid the costume down over the arm of the couch and then held up something they didn't notice before.

"Sakura can try on her new outift in a mintue, but I first want to show you this!"

It was a small stuffed toy. It looked something like a rabbit, with long ears and a cotton tail, but was a light purple color and had two round, glittery wings prodding from it's back. And, in between the ears, was a tiny sliver crown ontop its head. Sakura cocked her head to the side and blinked. "It looks kinda like Kero." She said slowly, wondering if she was right or was just being silly. It had a big head, wings, and small eyes, just like Kero. It was even just about the same size as him.

"A lot of stuffed animals do." Syaoran muttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Tomoyo said. (Referring to Sakura, fo course, not Syaoran.) "It's a new proto-type toy made by my mom's company. They call it Pixie Princess Piki. Isn't it cute?"

"Uh-huh." Sakura nodded, "It's adorable!" Next to her, Syaoran sighed. He'd rather have Sakura try on Tomoyo's costumes all day than fuss over a doll. But just when he thought they were done, Tomoyo pulled something else out. It was a tiny remote and equally tiny mircophone. "Look." She said, flipping a switch on the remote, then picking up Pixie Princess Piki and flipping another switch, hidden on the back side of its crown. When the jewel on the crown lit up, she put the toy back on the table and started pressing buttons on the remote. Sakura and yes, even Syaoran stared in amazement. The stuffed animal walked around on the table, swinging its little arms back and forth as it went. This wasn't the first moving toy they've seen before, but this one's movement was smooth and almost realistic, not robotic-like at all. The smiling Tomoyo pressed another button on the remote, causing Pixie Princess Piki to come to a halt. "That's so neat! I bet your mom's gonna sell a lot of these." Sakura exclaimed. She glanced at the mini-mircophone Tomoyo held in her other hand. "Does that do something too?" She asked eagerly.

"M'hm. It's sort of like voice changer. Watch." She flipped it on and held it close to her mouth. "I can make it talk!" She said softly. On the table, Pixie Princess Piki's crown lit up again, then a cutesy, high pitched voice echoed, "I can make it talk!"

Sakura was clearly impressed, while Syaoran only looked slightly interested. Tomoyo handed the mini-mike over to Sakura. "Try it." She offered. Sakura help up the mini-mike curiously, not sure what she should say.

"Um, hello everyone!" She said uncertainly. Her exact words came out from the toy with its own voice, "Um, hello everyone!" But the toy couldn't sound uncertain, only straight forward, and the voice was so different from Sakura's, so the result was quite strange causing Tomoyo and Sakura to burst into giggles. Even Syaoran cracked a smile.

"This is so cool Tomoyo." Sakura put the mike down. "Wish Kero could see this. I'd love to see his reaction."

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Well then, you'll just have to take it home and show him yourself." She decided. This caught Sakura off guard and she gave her friend a questioning look.  
"You'd really let me?" She asked.

"Sure! You'd have to bring it back, of course." Then she added, "You can borrow it, but only if you try on your new costume first."

Sakura happily agreed, going to the next room to change, and Tomoyo went to get tea for everone while she did, leaving Syaoran by himself on the couch. He gave the stuffed animal a dubious glance and felt that something was bound to go wrong, since it always did.

* * *

Yay! My very first chapter of my very first fanfic! Yeah, it was kinda slow, but it should get better in the next chapter. There'll probably be about 4 chapters, at the most. So! Tell me what ya thought, okay? 


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura decieves

Whoppie! Chapter two is up! It's a _tad_ bit longer than the first one, but I'm sure you can handle it. The next chapter will most probably be the last, as I can not find a way to strecht the story out any longer. Eh heh. Anyways, R&R please, but don't flame me!

Disclaimer: Iay 'onnot day 'wn oay 'Ardcaptor cay 'Akura Say. 'Uh day.

CH.2-- Sakura decieves...

"I'm hoooome!"

Sakura closed the front door behind her, then glanced about the empty house. _Oh, that's right_, she remembered, _Dad's still at work and Toya's studying over at Yukito's place_. Which meant that Kero...

"I'm home Kero-chan!" Sakura popped her head into the kitchen to see the "guardian beast" chowing down on leftover takoyaki from last night's dinner. Startled, he nearly dropped his food, but quickly reccovered when he saw who it was.

"Mhhfa Saggrummha." He said, mouth full with as much takoyaki he could possibly fit in there at once. Sakura made a face and shook her head.

"Ew... Look, I'll be in my room. Come up when you're done okay?" He nodded his big yellow head and went on to stuff his face with more food.

Sakura went to her room, leaving the door cracked open so Kero wouldn't have trouble getting in, and plopped her bag down on her bed. She pulled out the pixie doll and held it out in front of her. "Wonder what Kero will think." She said to herself. Then, a brilliant idea formed in her mind.

Well, it seemed brilliant at the time, anyways.

----------------------------------

"Ah..." Kero fluttered into the room. "That really hit the spot." He puased in mid-air, noticing that the room was empty. Where was Sakura? Certainly _not _in her closet, clutching a remote and mircophone, grinning myschieviously while peeking through the cracked door. Kero shrugged, thinking maybe she had taken a side trip to the bathroom and hadn't come up yet. He flew down and dropped onto her big, compfy bed. That's when he heard an unfamilar yet strangley adorable voice come from behind.

"Hiya friend! How do you do?"

Kero jerked around and nearly fell backwards at the site of a purple bunny-thing with wings waving a nubby little arm at him. "Wha... Who the heck are you! How'd you get in here!" He demanded, startled for the second time that day.

In the closet, Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter from escaping. He actually thought the toy was a real person! Or real creature. She didn't think he'd actually fall for it! Oh, this was great. She swallowed her giggles and lifted the mike back to her mouth. She spoke quitely and the toy on her bed repeated the words.

"I'm Princess Piki, and I come from the world of pixies. I came here...for vacation." Sakura couldn't think of a better reply on such short notice. Besides, Kero would figure it out now. Right?

Wrong. "Wow, you're a pixie! I didn't think they'd look like that. Um, not that there's anything wrong with the way you look." He quickly added, and it looked to Sakura that he was blushing. Of course, it was hard to tell considering that he was covered in yellow fur. "Wow. A pixie... So you came here for vacation, eh?"

Oh man, this was too much. Sakura felt ready to burst into a fit of laughter. She lowered the mike and grabbed a jacket off a hanger to bury her head in, to muffle her laughter. Then, grinning ear to ear, she took a deep breathe and picked the mike up.

"Why yes. I heard that Earth was a nice place." There was a short pause, then, "So...what's...your name?"

"I'm Keroberos." Kero replied, thinking Piki was perhaps feeling shy now, but in truth it was just Sakura having trouble keeping her own voice steady. The whole thing was just so hilairous. Maybe it was time for her to jump out of the closet and yell 'Gotcha!' now, but she found that she was having too much fun and kept going.

Kero and "Piki" chatted about this and that, mostly Kero asking her questions and Sakura, from her secret hideout, giving him bizarre answers. According to Piki/Sakura, Pixie Land was cloud-shaped, magical, and full of sprites and mermaids and unicorns. After all this, you'd think Kero would finally get it, finally realize it was all a joke. But he didn't. He was too busy gazing at Piki and hanging onto her every word, not concerned about the strangeness of it all. Sakura wasn'tlaughing anymore. She was worried. Kero was acting so weird! As she was just about to come out and explain, Kero blinked and suddenly shouted, "Sakura!"

_Whew. He knows. Maybe he knew all along and was just humoring me?_

"Ya hafta meet my friend Sakura, Piki! Hang on and I'll go get her!"

_Guess not._

This was definitely not good. As soon as Kero flew out of the room, Sakura scrambled out of the closet. She didn't even think; she just shoved Pixie Princess Piki back into the bag, tossed it in the closet and made sure to completey shut it this time, grabbed a Clow card and threw open her window. "FLY!" She yelled, and angel-like wings appeared from her back so she could safely drop down to the front yard below her. Once her feet touched the ground, they dissapeared and she tucked the card into her pocket. Then she rushed through the front door, just in time to run into Kero. "Hey Kero-chan. Sorry I took so long, I was just out getting the mail." She winced as she realized she held no mail, but Kero didn't seem to even heard what she said.

"Guess what Sakura!" He said excitedly, "There's a princess in your room! Her name's Piki and she's a pixie and she's here on vacation and-" He rambled on about things Sakura already knew, and he took her hand and pulled her towards her room. She let him lead her, guilt and worry seeping through her fast. She could tell what that look on his face meant now. And it wasn't a good thing, not in this situation.

_I'll never play a prank on anyone again, for as long as I live. _

Sakura meant it too, but it didn't help with the current problem.


	3. Chapter 3 Kerochan falls

Welcome to chapter three! 3 down, one to go! Yippe! It's almost over! ; Yeah, I know. I'm just not liking the way it's turning out. I'm not sure how I wanted it to go, but...yeah. Hopefully my next fics will be better. Anyhoo, please R&R! Flame me if you must, but I might end up flaming _you_ in return. Muhahahahaha-cough-uh, ha! Yeah, okay, I'm done now.

.arukaS rotpacdraC nwo ton od I :remialcsiD

* * *

Ch. 3 Kero-chan falls...

"What?"

"Kero! He fell. In love. With the Piki doll."

"You're kidding right?"

"No." Sakura sighed. "He thought the doll was real and now he has a crush on it and he thinks he's going on date tonight and it's all my fualt!" She cried.

"Hey, it's not your fualt the stuffed animal is stupid enough to-" Syaoran began but Tomoyo cut him off. She knew he was only trying to cheer Sakura up but she figured he might make it worse.

"Okay Sakura, take a deep breath and tell us everything that happend."

Sakura nodded. "Alright." She sounded weary. "I thought I'd prank Kero with the doll, so I left it on the bed and hid in my closet. I moved it around and made it talk and stuff, and he actually fell for it. Then he went to get me, and I paniced. I hid the doll and flew out the window and went around back inside. Kero was all excited and took me back up to my room to show me, but then..."

_**--**Begin Flashback**-- **_

"Hey Piki-chan, I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Sa-" Kero jolted to a halt, noticing the empty bed. "Piki-chan? Where are ya? Princess Piki!" He called, but there was no response. He went down to the bed and looked around feverishly. Sakura quietly walked into her room and stared down at the ground.

_I should tell him. _

"Pikiiii!" Kero called again, lifting a pillow up and looking underneath it.

_Just tell him._

"Princess Piki?" He paused, scratching his head, wondering where she could have went.

_Gaah! Why can't I just tell him!_

She glanced up, realizing Kero was no longer searching. He was sitting by the open window now, open from when Sakura made her escape, and gazing at the sky with a rueful expression. "I guess... I guess she left." He said, mainly to himself, "But I didn't get to say good-bye. Maybe she didn't like me...maybe she thought I was dumb or annoying or..." He let out a loud sigh and looked away from the window. Sakura watched in shock. She had never seen Kero-chan so sad since that time the power went out while he was playing his video game and deleted his save file. She was struck with guilt at the thought that she was the cause of his sadness.

"Uhh...was this princess small and purple? With a little silver crown?" She asked, not really thinking again. All she wanted was to make him feel better.

Kero's small eyes found her huge ones. "Yeah..."

"And long ears? And a cotton tail?"

Kero nodded so hard his head was on the urge of falling off. "That's her! That's Piki-chan!"

"I, uh, ran into her when I was getting the mail. She said she had a, um, an emergency and had to leave." Still not thinking things through, "She told me to tell you that..that she really had fun, and it was nice meeting you, and uh, she really wanted to see you again, but now she has to go-"

"She's wants to see me again?" Kero exclaimed, his whole face lit with joy. "When? Today? Tommorow?"

"Uh, I didn't say she-"

"At the park right? She really wanted to see the park, ya know. Ahh! But what should I do? Should I bring food? A gift maybe?"

"Uh, Kero, I don't think-"

"Oh man, I gotta get ready! Tommorow night, right? Yeah, then I got just enough time... Great! I'll see ya later, okay?" Before she could stop him, Kero took off through the window and zoomed away to who-knows-where.

"Pwhee!" Sakura hung her head. How did this happen?

_**--**End Flashback**--**_

"He completely twisted my words around and thinks he's going on a date tonight!" Sakura was at a loss. What would she do now?

"I can't believe it... The stuffed animal has a crush...on a stuffed animal." Syaoran's face was screwed up and you could see he was biting his lip. "Excuse me." He said, going off the sidewalk and behind a tree. A sudden burst of laughter erupted. A moment later, Syaoran walked back up to them, forcing a grin down and trying to look serious. "So, uh, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I want to tell him the truth but I just can't. It would break his heart. But if I don't say anything he'll go and be stood up and feel even worse." She look to Tomoyo for help.

"I think..." Tomoyo said slowly, "I think I may have a plan."

* * *

And so, chapter three comes to an end! Tell me what ya think, 'kay? The finale is up next! 


	4. Chapter 4 Syaoran helps

The last chapter! -throws confetti- PAZZA!

My thanks to the few of you who reviewed. -mwah- Much apprieciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own diddly. Or Cardcaptor Sakura. Or Hershey chocolates either.

* * *

CH. 4 Syaoran helps...

It wasn't much of a plan, even Tomoyo herself admitted it. But it was something, and that was better than nothing. If all goes as it should, Kero would not find out that his love is a toy, that Sakura tricked him, and _hopefully _he won't be too down afterwards. There was no reason why the plan wouldn't work, since Kero already proved that he was more gulliable than they once thought. If he believed the Piki toy was a real, live pixie, then he'd probably believe anything. As long as it came Piki anyways.

The trio agreed to meet at the King Penguin slide in the park at eight 'o clock to put the semi-plan in action. (Well, Tomoyo and Sakura agreed. Somehow Syaoran was _dragged _into it.) They split up and went their separate ways, Sakura trudging to her house with mixed feelings. She was used to weird and crazy things happening by now, but this time it was different, since she was the one who started it all.

As her house came into view, Sakura tried to be a little more cheerful. Toya and her father were both home today and they would be worried if they saw the rueful look on her face. As she pushed open the front door and walked in, she reccieved her usual greetings from her family.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good day?"

She forced a smile and nodded to her father.

"Hey squirt, it's your turn to do the dishes!"

She stuck her tounge out at Toya and made an annoyed face that was purely genuine.

After completing her chores and eating dinner, Sakura dashed upstairs, hoping Kero was back by now. He was. Sakura jerked to a stop and stared dumbly down at him. He looked up at her and grinned.

"So, whaddya think? Do I look snazzy or what?"

He was wearing a tiny tux, without the pants, complete with a red bow-tie and a tiny top hat sat lopsided on his head. Sakura couldn't even begin to think of where he could have possibly got those things. He also reeked heavily of men's cologne, probably "borrowed" from her brother. He held a handful of daises in one hand and a single Hershey Kiss in the other.

"Uhh, you look great, Kero-chan! Yeah, very snazzy." She lied. In any other case, she might have laughed, but this wasn't funny to her anymore. Okay, maybe just a little funny. Kero-chan looked so strange in a tux! He took her big smile as a compliment.

"Well, I'm off kiddo! See ya later!" He went over to the window and tried open it. He lifted with all his might, but in his smaller form, he couldn't even budge it. Sakura kindly pulled it open for him and watched as he flew away, heading for the park. Only when he was completely out of sight did she throw open her closet, grab the Pixie Princess Piki toy, then nab a few Clow Cards, stuff it all in a bag, and rush back downstairs and out the door.

"I have to return something to Tomoyo, I'll be right back!" She shouted to her startled father as she made a bee-line to the park. It wasn't a lie either, for she would give Tomoyo the toy back afterwards.

Sakura made good time, reaching the park as soon as Syaoran did. They found Tomoyo already there, waiting behind the slide. There was no sign of Kero. Sakura pulled out the Piki doll and handed it to Syaoran, then dug out the remote and mini-mircophone and gave them over to Tomoyo. She quickly transformed her staff and kept the few Clow Cards she brought at hand. Syaoran, after checking to see if the coast was clear, swiftly dashed out from their hiding spot and placed Piki on ground, then dashed right back. Just in time too, for Kero flew down a moment later, landing on the ground a few yards away. Sakura glanced over to Tomoyo, who just smiled and gave her the thumbs up sign. Tomoyo then began pressing a series of buttons on the remote and readied the mike.

"Kero-chaaan! Over here!" The Piki doll called out, waving it's nubby arms. Kero spun around and quickly zoomed over, top hat nearly falling off as he went.

"P-Piki! Hello! I'm so happy I could see you again! Uh, here, th-these are for you." Kero stammered, holding out the daisies and the chocolate. From their hiding spot behind the slide, the girls 'awwwed' at how cute this was, while Syaoran just shook his head and sighed. He tapped Tomoyo's shoulder and pointed back to the "couple". She mouthed a 'Sorry!' and held up the remote again.

The Piki doll took the gifts in its arms, but dropped some of the flowers and then, after fumbling a bit, the Hershey Kiss too. Tomoyo quietly winced. The toy could move, sure, but it wasn't made to hold stuff. Kero cocked his head and blinked, looking at Piki curiously. "You don't...like 'em?" He asked, sounding hurt.

Both the girls felt inmensely sorry for him, and Tomoyo instantly began pressing buttons again. The Piki doll moved forward and wrapped its arms awkardly around Kero, the closet Tomoyo could get it to do a hug. Then she spoke softly into the mike.

"They're great gifts! But I couldn't hug you with my arms full." said Piki. Kero practically melted then, and hugged Piki back. Sakura and Tomoyo were quite moved by the scene. Syaoran, however, tapped Tomoyo once more.

"Get on with it, please!" He said in a hissed whisper. Tomoyo went to speak into the mike again, but choked on her words with a half-sob.

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't break those two apart!"

Syaoran looked at her like she was crazy. He turned to Sakura.

"Me neither. They're such a cute couple! I can't do it!" She whispered in reply to his questioning look. He scoffed at them both, wondering what had gotten into them.

"Alright, that does it!" He said, not so quietly. He glanced over to see if he was heard, but Kero was still hugging the Piki doll as if it was the only thing stopping him from falling into the sky. He rolled his eyes and snatched the remote and mike from Tomoyo. _Girls, _he thought, _I just don't understand them._ He turned to Sakura. "Get ready, okay?" She just nodded, seeming numb.

"Ahem." Syaoran cleared his throat, then raised the mike to his mouth.

"Uh, Kero..." Piki let him go but was now standing in a strange position, its tiny arms held out like a ballerina. Syaoran wasn't sure on how to use the remote.

"Kero, it was nice meeting you and all..." Syaoran paused as Tomoyo and Sakura told him to "Be gentle!" and "Let him down easy!" When they subsided, he continued. "And I'm going to miss you. A whole lot. But it's now time for me to leave and return to my home...Pixie Land."

This was Sakura que, and she pulled out a Card, but before she could do anything, Kero spoke out.

"Y-you're leaving? But why!"

This was unexpected. The trio thought he would just accept this without question. They knew he would want to say good-bye or something, but they didn't think he would do this. Syaoran through a helpless look at his friends, but they just shurgged. _Great._ He had to think of something, quick.

"I can't stay here any longer because...because my presence creates a paradox within the Space/Time contineumm and the whole galaxy will implode if I stay!"

Yes, that was extremely far-fetched, but it was short notice and besides, this whole situation was far-fetched itself. The three waited in a nervous silence, waiting to see if Kero would believe it.

And of course, he did.

"Oh. I understand." He said sadly. "I'll miss you."

"Now!" Syaoran whispered, and Sakura raised her staff.

"Illusion!" She said as quietly as she could. The Card glowed and produced an illusion in Kero's mind. In that illusion, Pixie Princess Piki sparkled and glimmered, hugged him one more time, then flew high up into the sky and vanished in a burst of light. And while Kero witnessed this, Tomoyo ran out and grabbed the doll and Kero's gifts, and ducked back behind the King Penguin slide with the others. She put the doll back into the bag and Sakura slipped her cards away. Then silently, they watched Kero stare up at the sky with just a single tear welling up in the corner of his eye. Some minutes later, he flew off in the direction of Sakura's home.

All three of them slumped down to the ground and let out a sigh.

"I'm glad that's over." Sakura said, "Although I feel so bad about Kero."

"Yes, me too." Tomoyo agreed, "But it's not that bad. Thanks to you Sakura, Kero-chan finally knows how to love something other than food and video games."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Besides, it's all over now. Kero-chan will get over it. It would have been worse if he found out the truth, I think. But everything turned out A-okay, right?"

"I don't think so..." Syaoran said, glancing at Tomoyo.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Isn't your mom going to mass produce those dolls next month?"

He was answered with a gaping silence as the realization struck.

_And just when you think you out in the clear..._

FIN

* * *

The end! Yay! Please don't kick me! ; R&R and look out for my next fics, which I hope wil be better than this one! Thanks to anyone who actually read through all of this! -sniff- You're sooo brave! ) TTFN! 


End file.
